helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko
|type = Single |album = Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" |artist = ℃-ute |released = September 7, 2011 September 14, 2011 (Single V) October 10, 2011 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2011 |length = 13:37 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = ℃-ute Singles Chronology |Last1 = Momoiro Sparkling 16th Single (2011) |Next1 = Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku 18th Single (2012) |Chronology2 = Bekimasu Singles Chronology |Last2 = Makeruna Wasshoi! Only Single (2011) |Chronology3 = Berryz Koubouｘ℃-ute Singles Chronology |Next3 = Seishun Gekijou Digital single (2011) |Chronology4 = Hello! Project Mobekimasu Singles Chronology |Next4 = Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Only Single (2011) }} Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko (世界一HAPPYな女の子; World's Happiest Girl) is the seventeenth major label single released by ℃-ute. The single was released on September 7, 2011 and the Single V on September 14, 2011. The single reached #6 on the Oricon charts and charted for three weeks, selling 19,830 copies, becoming their lowest selling single yet. Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko was the theme song for the movie Zomvideo, starring several ℃-ute members. Tracklist CD #Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko #Idai na Chikara wo! (偉大な力を！; Great Power!) #Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no ko (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko (Color Box Ver.) Single V #Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko (PV) #Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai TV Performances *2012.04.22 J-MELO Spring Fest 2012 *2012.09.30 FES IWAO Concert Performances #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ #*Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #*Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ #*Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ #*Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ #*℃-ute Concert Tour Spring – Summer 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ ℃-ute, Fukumura Mizuki, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Kudo Haruka, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Nakanishi Kana, Tamura Meimi, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~- Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Tokunaga Chinami, Wada Ayaka #*℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ #*℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan #*Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ #Idai na Chikara wo! #*Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ Single Information #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar, and Bass: Takumi Masanori #*Chorus: CHINO & Okai Chisato ;Idai na Chikawa wo! *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Fujisawa Yoshiaki *Chorus: CHINO & Tsunku Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 19,830 Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,610 Trivia *It is one of 6 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on C-ute's official youtube channel. *This is currently °C-ute's lowest selling single. Videos File:C-ute - Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no ko (Dance Shot Ver.)|Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no ko (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) **Event V: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Sekaiichi HAPPY Onna no Ko, Idai na Chikara wo! Category:2011 Singles Category:C-ute Singles Category:Lowest Selling Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2011 Event Vs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:Theme Songs